Forbidden Feelings
by Jamie Lemmings
Summary: Seto bumps in to an old friend from the orphanage. Could Seto have feelings for her? Chapter 13 up people! Changing rating for safty...just because... On Hold
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

_**Forbidden Feelings**_

**_Summary-_**Seto bumps in to an old friend from the orphanage. Could Seto have feelings for her?

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Old Memories**_

_"Seto don't leave me!" screamed a young girl's voice._

_"Lenne I'll make him come back for you! I promise!" Seto yelled as Lenne's hand slipped out of his hand._

_"I won't forget you!"

* * *

"Lenne!" screamed Seto waking up from a dream._

"It was a dream." Said Seto quickly.

Seto got out of his bed while looking around his room. It was still might time. Seto didn't feel like looking at his clock to see what time it was. It had been six years since Battle City. Seto was now twenty-three years old. It had also been six years since he last saw Lenne. Lenne was a friend from the orphanage, but she was brought up by the Moto's which made him whole heartedly despise her.

"Why did I dream about that?" Seto said to the darkness while shaking his head.

His cell phone rang.

"Kaiba here. This better be good." Seto said sharply

"Seto...It's Mokuba." His voice sounded muffled.

"Where the hell are you?" asked Seto.

"Umm...Lenne's House." Mokuba said quickly.

"Great! Now I have to go get you right?"

"Umm...ya..."

"Fine!" Seto pressed the 'end' button on his phone.

Seto hadn't seen Lenne since Battle City. That's when she and him had gotten into a huge fight about him having no heart. She was right. He didn't even want to postpone the finals for just a few days after the escaped the virtual world.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Seto why can't you just postpone the finals for a day of two?" Lenne asked_

_"Lenne you know I can't do that!" screamed Seto_

_"But...We all need to recover...You know that Seto." Said Lenne calmly_

_"Lenne just shut up!" Seto slapped her across the face._

_"Seto what's the matter with you!" screamed Yugi._

_"Seto fine. If you want to be that way." Lenne said walking away._

**_End Flash Back_**

"Some nerve she had." Said Seto aloud

He got into his blue mustang and backed out of his garage.

* * *

"What did he do now? Hang up on you?" asked Lenne

"What do you think?" said Mokuba sarcastically

Lenne looked out the window in her apartment. She was thinking of Seto and Mokuba knew it.

"Lenne would you stop dwelling on the past. Seto hates you." Said Mokuba waving his hand in front of her face.

"I know...I know." Lenne said sadly combing her fingers through her hair "It's just I can't understand where the sweet Seto went."

"He-"Mokuba got cut off by a knock on the door.

Lenne walked to the door and opened it. It was Seto. He hadn't change a bit. He still had the cold stare from his ice blue eyes and his hair hadn't changed either.

"Lenne where's my brother." Kaiba asked

"In the bathroom. Would you like to come in and wait?" Lenne asked

"Whatever." He said walking in with an attitude.

Lenne directed him to her living room. "Make yourself at home." She said walking away.

Seto looked at Lenne. She had changed. Her just below shoulder length, brown hair now had red highlights and she was also more developed than she was six years ago and her green eyes sparkled like stars.

"Lenne why is Mokuba here any way?" Seto said while grabbing Lenne's waist.

"Seto, one let go of my waist and two he's my friend. So don't act like you own the world." She snapped at him.

Seto let Lenne go. He looked at her eyes and could see furry.

"Hi Seto." Said Mokuba

"Lets go." Seto told Mokuba

"Yep. Bye Lenne." Said Mokuba

"Bye." Lenne said as Seto and Mokuba walked out the door.

Lenne could see that Seto was still his own stubborn self.

**_Flash Back_**

_"Seto you can't do this! It's wrong!" screamed Lenne looking down at Yugi._

_"I can do whatever I want! I've got what I need!" screamed Seto picking up his briefcase and his dueling disk set._

**_Flash Back Over_**

"When will he learn." Said Lenne to her apartment.

* * *

Seto had a different look on his face on the way back to the mansion. He cracked a smile.

"Seto I see you smiling." Said Mokuba.

"I don't care." He snapped

"Sorry." Said Mokuba

Seto thought _' I'm going to see Lenne tomorrow. I want to be her friend again.'_

The rest of the way home was silent.


	2. Chapter 2: Looking into The darkness

**_Chapter 2: Looking Into The Darkness

* * *

_**

Lenne woke up to the sound of here alarm clock going off.

"Too early..." Lenne mumbled into her pillow.

There was a quick knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lenne shouted.

"It's Duke." He said through the door.

"Be right there."

Lenne looked at her clock. It was only 7:30 AM. 'Why the hell is he here so early?' she asked herself while changing into a blue tang top and her black bell bottom jeans.

As the door knob turned Duke got all stiff. He had feelings for Lenne. He of course wanted to take her out for breakfast.

"Hey." Said Duke while hugging Lenne.

"Hi. What have you been up to Devilin?" she asked him, pushing away from him.

Duke looked at Lenne oddly. He could have never imagined that she would have turned out the way she had.

"Umm...Lenne?"

"Yes Duke." She asked smiling

"I was wondering would you like to go out to breakfast with me this morning?" he asked sweetly.

"I have to get to work in an hour. I'm sorry Duke." She said frowning slightly.

Duke grinned. "Silly you work for Yugi's grandpa. I'm sure that he would understand why you took a day off."

"Duke actually he wouldn't. He and Yugi are going on vacation for a week, so I have to go."

"Oh well...Dinner maybe?" He asked begging.

"We'll see. Call me later." Lenne said pushing him out the door.

* * *

_'What the hell am I doing?'_ Seto asked himself as he got onto his motorcycle.

"Seto wait." Mokuba said sounding like he was out of breath.

"What now?" Seto asked in an annoyed tone.

"Can you drop me off at Yugi's grandfather's store?"

Seto looked puzzled. He couldn't believe that he had just heard his brother ask to go to that game store.

"Why!" he shouted.

"Lenne is covering for them this week and I need to give her back her DOA 3 game."

Seto's expression lightened up. Never in a million years would he have thought that Lenne would cover for those lower class citizens, but she was in a way one of them. She was brought up by the Moto's after she had run away from the orphanage.

"Umm...Sure whatever." Said Seto coldly.

Seto got off his motorcycle and walked over to the black cobra. Mokuba followed.

* * *

Lenne herd the door open in the shop. She went to the counter to see Mokuba and Seto.

"Hey Mokuba...Hello Seto. What Brings you two here?" she asked.

"Nothing much." Answered Mokuba "Here's your game."

"Oh thanks."

Seto looked at Lenne. He kept thinking _'she's so beautiful.'_

"So Lenne I think we should talk." Said Seto.

"Oh really? Well I think you should get a life Mr. Kaiba. I'm not falling for you tricks anymore!" Lenne shouted coldly.

"Well apparently I'm not the only one who is cold." Said Seto sharply

Lenne felt like her face was turning red with furry.

"Lenne what's the matter are you getting hot?" asked Seto sarcastically.

"That's it!" Lenne shouted hoping over the counter right on top of Seto.

"Get off me!" yelled Seto

Lenne punched Seto in the face. His head turned slightly and blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. Lenne got off of Seto.

"Seto I'm sorry." Said Lenne in a meaningful tone "You just need to learn manners."

"Lets go Mokuba." Seto said forcefully "Let's leave the animal to her duties."

Lenne scowled.

"Okay..." said Mokuba without a fight.

Lenne watched the to brothers leave. 'Why me?' Lenne asked herself.

_(a/n: Hey all hope your liking the story so far. I thought long and hard about this. If anyone has any questions about the story so far just leave them in the reviews and I'll answer them as soon as the next chapter is up ( I hope to have the next chapter up ASAP! Thanks Much. Oh and I will also have little conversations with the characters in my story at the end of each chapter from now on after all my a/n Ta-Ta Jamie_

_Lenne: Well that was weird._

_Seto: what do you mean?_

_Jamie: Seto she means the chapter._

_Seto: Oh! Why do girls always feel the need to hit me?_

_Duke: Because you're always evil._

_Lenne: Why are you talking?_

_Duke: I'm not evil!_

_Duke stares at Lenne evilly_

_Jamie: Ya...everyone talk to you next chapter!)_


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up In His House

Chapter 3: Waking Up In His House  
  
Lenne now knowing what it was like to be upset a Kaiba for the millionth time looked around Yugi's Grandfather's store noticed how slow it was. The only people in there all day were Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"I'm closing early." said Lenne to the store while shutting of the lights to the store.  
  
Her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She said.  
  
"Lenne its Yugi. How was the day in the shop?" he asked  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Well okay we might be back early, so if you want you can just put the on vacation sign up." Yugi told Lenne  
  
"Cool. I might do that."  
  
"Well I got to go. Bye Lenne."  
  
"Bye." Lenne pressed the end button on her phone.  
  
Yugi had always been there for her. Even when she had told him that Seto was like family to her. Unlike Joey, Yugi accepted what was being told to him at the time.  
  
Flash Back  
  
"Yugi you can't attack Seto." Said Lenne  
  
"Why?" He asked  
  
"He's like family to me. I've known him since......since I was in the orphanage."  
  
"Well too bad!" Yelled Joey.  
  
"No she's right I can't attack him......Lenne if he's family to you, then he is family to me."  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Lenne heard the door to the shop open.  
  
"I'm sorry we're closing now." She said as she turned around.  
  
"I know I just want to talk." Answered Seto grabbing her arm.  
  
"Umm....Seto I suggest you let go of me now." She snapped.  
  
"Oh really." He snickered.  
  
Lenne looked into Seto's eyes. They were colder than ice itself. She felt herself being sucked into them like she was apart of him. That's when she felt dizzy.  
  
"Seto......where did you go?" she asked like she was still a child  
  
"What....? What the hell are you talking about Lenne?" she ask worriedly  
  
"You used to be so sweet...."  
  
Seto looked at Lenne and could see that she meant every word that she was saying to him.  
  
"I'm going to take you home." He said quickly.  
  
"No......I want to go......home with you." Lenne then passed out and fell into Seto's arms.  
  
"Are you shitting me?!" He shouted. "C'mon Lenne wake up!"  
  
He looked at Lenne's face and could tell she was red. He had felt her head, but there was no fever. He put Lenne over his shoulder and walked out of the game store.  
  
"Oh shit. I have to lock up the store." He said looking at the door.  
  
Kaiba looked at Lenne's jeans and notices a set of keys hanging from her pocket.  
  
"Gotcha." He said pulling the keys from her pocket. He had tried every key, and the last key, of course was the one that locked the door.  
  
He carried Lenne to his limousine and placed her on the set of seats opposite from him. As he was placing her on the seats she started stirring which made her hair go onto her face. He moved the hair slowly away from her face so he could savor the moment like it was once in a life time that he got to see her asleep.  
  
"Why are you so......beautiful?" He asked her looking at her sleeping body.  
  
The limo started moving.  
  
"Where to Mr. Kaiba?" Asked the limousine driver.  
  
"Home." Seto said in a low tone.  
  
Lenne woke up to hear a shower running.  
  
"What the hell?" she asked still not able to open her eyes.  
  
"You're at the Kaiba mansion." Said Mokuba acting happy.  
  
"Ah!!!" Lenne Screamed "What am I here?!"  
  
"Because I brought you here." Said Seto walking out of his bathroom with a mere towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel to dry his hair.  
  
Lenne looked away into the pillows that were on the huge, comfortable bed with black sheets and a white comforter.  
  
"What the matter? Would you rather have had me leave you in that awful shop?" Seto asked snickering.  
  
"Well no of course not." Lenne said quietly.  
  
"Well I see you still have feelings for my feelings."  
  
She looked it to Seto's eyes and could see the laughter that he was holding in. She couldn't wait to go home.  
  
"Seto......No I don't." she said in her most ungrateful tone.  
  
"Whatever....You can stay here for a while if you want to." He said leaving her in the guest room with Mokuba.  
  
"Well anyway, I'm gonna leave you here to do what ever." Mokuba said while shutting the door to the room.  
  
Lenne looked around and thought 'This is going to be the start of an odd relationship.'  
  
(a/n: R&R plz! Did you like, did you hate? 


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounter

Chapter 4: Close Encounter  
  
Lenne walked to the bathroom quickly.  
  
'_Why am I running? No one is in the room_.' Lenne thought to herself.  
  
The bathroom was huge compared to hers in her apartment. The mirror was taller than her for crying out loud. The bathroom was also black and white.  
  
"This coloring is really bugging me." Lenne said to the bathroom.  
  
She refused to enter the shower because it was so large, and it was also the shower Seto had used that morning. She would feel awkward if she used it. Now walking out to the bedroom she notice a clean set of cloths put on the guest room bed with a note on top of it.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
_Lenne-  
  
Here. These are for you to wear today. I do expect to see them on you before you leave. I believe they are your size.  
  
-Seto  
_  
&!&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne looked at the green half shirt and the white skirt. The skirt had to have been made by so private tailor that Seto was in charge of. She once again walked into the bathroom and tried them on. To her surprise the fit perfectly.  
  
'_Seto you really do know everything_.' She thought.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Quickly pacing around the table in the kitchen Kaiba thought about Lenne.  
  
"Mokuba get me a glass of water." Snapped Seto.  
  
"But you right there." Complained Mokuba.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Mokuba did what he was told without another word. He looked at Seto occasionally while he was doing his homework.  
  
"What are you staring at?" asked Seto in a laid back tone.  
  
"Nothing......just that odd looking car at our gate." Answered Mokuba.  
  
"What...?" asked Seto drunkenlyHe isn't really Drunk  
  
The computer said over the loud speaker "**KAIBA, RAVEN**."  
  
The door opened and within a split second Seto had run up the flight of stairs and into his room.  
  
"Rock, Rock, ON!" Raven yelled.  
  
"Raven....What the hell are you wearing?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Raven was wearing a red tang top and rocker pants. Her eyes where blue and her hair was waist length and black with blue high lights. She was Seto's twin sister.  
  
"Raven you shouldn't be here." Said Mokuba  
  
"Um...why?" she asked "After all it is my house too."  
  
"Well yea, but ya know Seto."  
  
Raven started walking up the flight of stairs.  
  
"Well To bad." She said running up the stairs to her old room which right now Lenne was in.

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

Occasionally it was okay being in such a big room like this, but that would only be when it was a hotel. This was Seto Kaiba's mansion.  
  
"Walking out of this room....**_NOW_**!" Lenne shouted  
  
The door suddenly opened and slammed into her face.  
  
"Damn it! My nose!" yelped Lenne.  
  
Raven looked down at the floor.  
  
"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know Seto had a girlfriend." Said Raven worriedly.  
  
"What...? No I'm not his girlfriend. Just and old friend." Lenne answered.  
  
"Oh well....Hey do I know you?"  
  
Lenne looked at the strange girl quickly. She had never seen her before, but she did look like she was related to Seto and Mokuba.  
  
"Um...I don't think so, but you do look like your related to Seto and Mokuba." She answered finally.  
  
"Well okay." Raven said. "My name is Raven Shadi...and you are...?"  
  
"Oh! I'm Lenne Glass. Pleased to meet you." Lenne said while shaking Raven's hand.  
  
As Raven was helping Lenne up, she looked it to Lenne's green eyes. She had the strong feeling that they had met once before.  
  
"So what brings you here to this dump?" asked Raven.  
  
"Seto brought me here after I passed out at the Game store." Lenne answered.  
  
"By any chance would that be Yugi's Grandfather's store?"  
  
"Yes! How did you know?"  
  
"I'm Seto's twin sis....We got into a huge fight when we were eighteen. It leaded to some physical contact.....and well ya know....I moved to Cali !"  
  
"Oh and you came back why?"  
  
"I missed Mokuba."  
  
"Cool! Mokuba is like my best friend other that Yugi, Joey, Tea, Duke, Tristan, Bakura, and Mai."  
  
"Meep!" Raven squeaked while pointing towards the door.  
  
"So I see you met Raven, Lenne" Seto snapped.  
  
"Um...Ya....Not as cruel as you that's for sure." Lenne scowled.  
  
"Raven what are you doing here any way?" snickered Seto.  
  
"I have a brother too." Raven snapped.  
  
Seto stared at Raven who was turning red at the moment. He hated it when she would show up unexpectedly.  
  
"Get out of here!" Seto shouted. "I need to talk to Lenne!"  
  
Raven stalked right up to Seto.  
  
"Fine!" Raven then punched him in the face.  
  
Lenne stood up in protest. "C'mon! Stop it!"  
  
Seto Looked at Lenne after Raven had ran out of the room.  
  
"Now listen to me....I don't want you to get me wrong..." Seto started.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Seto?" asked Lenne  
  
Seto Pushed Lenne up against the wall near the bathroom to the right.  
  
"Listen!" he snapped.  
  
Lenne turned her head to the left so she would have to look into his clod blue stare.  
  
"Leave me alone..." she muttered.  
  
"Why such a long face?" asked Seto turning Lenne's head toward him sharply.  
  
Lenne gave out a small yelp of pain. She couldn't look at him. He had become a monster. Seto's grip clenched Lenne's wrists even tighter.  
  
"Seto...Stop!" Lenne Screamed.  
  
"Why!? So you can leave me again?! I don't think so!" He shouted.  
  
"I never did leave you." Lenne muttered while putting her head down.  
  
Seto seeing her pain loosened the grip on her wrists. He hated seeing her in pain, and yet he wanted her to feel pain like he did when he was a child.  
  
Seto let out a small snicker.  
  
"What...? Are you happy I gave into this?" Lenne asked quietly.  
  
"What.? Oh that outfit? I like it. It's okay on you." Seto answered

$ $ Translation: I think you look wonderful $ $  
  
"Why do you...do this?"  
  
Seto bit his lip. He didn't have an answer.  
  
"Because....you left me....for Yugi." He answered quickly, while letting go of Lenne completely.  
  
"I never left you." She told him, while grabbing his arm "That would be the last thing I would do."  
  
"You're lying."  
  
"Seto......For once except someone other than your family."  
  
Seto turned to Lenne and took the hand that had hold of his arm. He looked into her eyes that were as green as emeralds and wanted to just fall into her arms and tell her why he could never do that.  
  
"Seto..." Lenne said quietly.  
  
Seto pulled Lenne into his arms and gave her a hug, then walked out the door.  
  
"What the hell...?" She whispered to herself.  
  
This got her thinking of something that she had only thought about in the back of her mind.  
  
'_Does Seto love me_?'

&!&!&!&!&!&!&!

(A/n: R&R plz! Don't forget I will answer any of your questions. Just drop them in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter.  
  
TaTa


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Feelings

(A/n: Okay if anyone is confused with Raven's last name Shadi it's because me and my friend chose that to be the original last name of the Kaiba's. Raven changed her last name back to Shadi was because of the fight her and Seto got into. I hope that clears things up.  
TaTa  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Chapter 5: Silent Feelings  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Standing in Mokuba's room, Raven watched in a silent state how good he was at video games.  
  
"If you're so mad a Seto why did you come back?" asked Mokuba tilting is head to the right.  
  
"Idiot! You are my brother too!" Raven snapped.  
  
Mokuba thought 'Oh crap another Seto on the loose!'  
  
Raven looked at the floor. "I miss Yugi." She said aloud  
  
"**What**!?" yelled Seto grabbing her arm an almost twisting it out of the socket.  
  
"**Stupid**!" Raven did the perfect counter attack and got him in a joint lock. "You forgot! I have a **5th degree black belt** in Soghnam Taekwondo!"  
  
"Damn you..."  
  
Raven loosened her grip and walked to the kitchen quickly.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said  
  
"_Hey it's Yugi_." Said Yugi  
  
"Oh hey! Sup?"  
  
"_Nothing really. We're coming back early_."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"_We decided we didn't really like the place_."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Raven walked in to the room.  
  
"Who ya talking to?" she asked  
  
"Hold on." She said to Yugi "Yugi....You want to talk to him?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
Raven grabbed the phone before Lenne could hand it to her.  
  
"Hey Yugi! Meep!" said Raven excitedly.  
  
"_Um...is this Raven_?" he asked  
  
"Yes! Rock, Rock on!!"  
  
"_Hey cool. How have ya been_?"  
  
"I've been cool. You?"  
  
"_Normal_."  
  
Lenne looked at Raven then walked out of the room.  
  
"Why did I say she could use the phone?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"**Damn**!" shouted Seto "**MOKUBA**!!!!!"  
  
Mokuba didn't like the sound of his voice. It was colder than the winter snow.  
  
"Coming!" He shouted back  
  
Seto pacing back and forth across his office was thinking '_Why the hell did I do that_?'  
  
Mokuba stuck his head in the door "Yes...Big brother?"  
  
"Get me....something...." Seto asked quietly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
There was a knock at Seto's door.  
  
"Come in." said Seto watching the door open slowly.  
  
Lenne then appeared in Seto's office. Mokuba dropped his jaw, but caught himself before she saw him with his mouth open.  
  
"Um........" started Mokuba "I'll be leaving." He dashed out the door.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"_So Raven do you want to see us sometime_?" asked Yugi.  
  
"Ya! Sounds cool! Meep!" she answered happily.  
  
"_Well okay. I'll see you tomorrow_?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"_Okay bye_."  
  
"Byes!"  
  
Raven pressed the end button on Lenne's cell.  
  
"Where did she run off to now?" she asked the room.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
Seto looked at Lenne coldly. He wanted to know why she was here and not running in fear that he would hurt her again.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked  
  
"To ask you...something." Lenne answered.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Lenne stared at Seto's blue eyes. She knew that he still had some sweetness left inside of his cold heart.  
  
"Will you...." Lenne ran into Seto's arms and started to mumble words that even Mokuba couldn't understand.  
  
"What? Lenne...Slow down." Seto pushed Lenne away.  
  
"You said that you would never loose your warm heart! You used to always smile." She yelled  
  
"So! I have better things to do than smile!" he yelled back.  
  
"You promised me...You would always smile."  
  
"How can I do that? This is my life this business."  
  
Seto sat down on his chair near his laptop. He put his hands over his face. Lenne looked at him with nothing to say, just hoping that he would cry and let all the pain and anger out. Lenne moved closer to Seto.  
  
"If you're going to cry just do it." She told him.  
  
Seto grabbed Lenne around the waist. For once Lenne didn't flip out like he though she would have.  
  
"You....you.......do care." He asked her timidly.  
  
"Yes why would you think otherwise?" she answered.  
  
Seto looked up to her eyes. All he could think about was how alone he felt every day when he was made to study all day and night.  
  
"Cause...I am alone." He told her pulling her closer.  
  
"No your not." She told him compassionately "I...have always tried to be there for you just threw my presence back in my face."  
  
Lenne leaned down closer to him and hugged him. He actually hugged her back.  
  
"Will you....stay here for a while?" he asked.  
  
"Yes I will." She answered '_Because I love you_'  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
"Where is everyone!?" Yelled Raven.  
  
&!&!&!&!&!&!  
  
(A/n: Did you like? Did you hate? R&R plz!) 


	6. Chapter 6: Long Meeting, Well Sorta

(A/n: Okay...I am going to be so busy this summer. My friend that is writing this story with me she knows why. Just don't even ask. I'm going to try to get up at least 3 more chapters before I am over whelmed this summer. Raven Shadi thanks much for helping me. I love you! LOL!  
  
Ta Ta  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Chapter 6: A Long Meeting, Well Sorta  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne heard Raven's call for company, and decided to pull away from Seto. Unfortunately for her, he wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Lenne...please stay." He pleaded.  
  
"Seto I have to go. Raven needs me. I have a feeling." She told him quickly.  
  
"You know what I hate her! She acts like she can do whatever **she wants**!"  
  
Seto pushed Lenne away. To his surprise she had fallen backwards and hit the white carpet.  
  
"Ouch...." She muttered. She looked up at Seto and thought '_So much for the moment_.'  
  
"Are you okay?" He asked helping her up.  
  
"Yep. I'm fine. Can I go now?" she asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
When Lenne walked out of the room and the door was shut Seto looked at the floor.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Ahh!" Screamed Raven.  
  
"What the hell?" said Mokuba popping his head out of his room.  
  
"I found someone!" yelled Raven.  
  
"What...?" Suddenly Mokuba was embrace by one of Raven's hugs.  
  
"I love you so much!"  
  
Lenne had just entered the hallway that Mokuba and Raven were in and her jaw drop in surprise. Raven the suddenly turned around and gave out a loud scream of joy.  
  
"I get to see Yugi!" Raven Yelled.  
  
"Ah! Calm down!" said Lenne.  
  
"I get to see him! **MEEP**!!!"  
  
Lenne looked at the floor while Raven was jumping up and down in front of her. From what Mokuba had told her, Yugi and Raven had been in love for quite a long time especially when Raven had first decided to live with her brothers. In the beginning Seto and Mokuba's step father would only take them, because he had a thing about girls living in his house hold. Well except for the maids. So when their step dad was dead, Raven moved in with them.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Raven finally calming down.  
  
"Nothing. I just want to go home." Lenne answered.  
  
"Umm....can I leave now?" asked Mokuba.  
  
"Um...Ya!** ROCK, ROCK ON**!!!!" Yelled Raven.  
  
Mokuba's door the shut suddenly. Then Raven looked at Lenne again.  
  
"We'll stay at your house." Said Raven pulling Lenne by the arm down the stairs.  
  
"What!?" yelled Lenne.  
  
"What is that bad?"  
  
"No....You just didn't even ask me."  
  
"Well I knew you would say yes anyway."  
  
Lenne stared at Raven. '_Seto's right,_' she thought. '_She DOES think she can do anything she wants!!!_'  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
$ Next Day $  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne's alarm clock went of at **4:30 am to her surprise.  
**  
"Why....so....early?" she asked Raven, who was on the other side of her bed.  
  
"Um...because Yugi said he would come over to your house as soon as he got back." Answered Raven.  
  
"Which would be when?"  
  
"Now."  
  
Suddenly Lenne heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Who is it?" yelled Lenne.  
  
"Yugi." Said Raven  
  
'_What the hell_?' Lenne thought. She could hear Raven greeting Yugi with such joy. She wanted to slap the both of them and say "_**cut the crap**_", but she wasn't as cruel as Seto.  
  
"Lenne what's up?" asked Yugi sticking his head through the opening.  
  
"Nothing...." She muttered.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_"Seto I have always loved you." Said a voice.  
  
"And I you."  
  
"Stay with me always." Lenne's face appeared in front of his face.  
_  
$$$$  
  
Seto heard his alarm clock around the same time Lenne had heard her's.  
  
"God I hate....Wait my **DREAM**!" Seto yelled.  
  
Seto had to run over his thoughts before he could go on with his early morning routines. What he couldn't out his finger on was why was he dreaming of Lenne? Especially that way.  
  
Seto stood in the middle of his room thinking the same thought for at least 20 minutes.  
  
"What am I thinking?" he said aloud.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Want to go with us? Huh? Huh?" Asked Raven  
  
"Um...to early" she muttered  
  
"Lenne c'mon!" Pleaded Yugi. "The gang is outside."  
  
"Please no!" she yelled.  
  
"Okay your Loss." Said Raven with a giggle.  
  
"**SURPIRE!**!" yelled everyone while the door burst open.  
  
"**AH!!!**" Lenne screamed falling off her bed.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Phone...phone....Where is my phone...?" mumbled Seto.  
  
At the moment Seto was looking through his old desk draw. He usually put his cell phone in the top draw so he wouldn't forget it. For some reason it wasn't there.  
  
'_What the hell_?' He thought.  
  
Seto decided to look in the second draw just for a quick check. When he opened it he saw an old picture of Lenne and him. She was wearing a long skirt which was blue and a blue over coat and a white shirt under it. Her hair had been down at the time, but it was shorter than it is now. He estimated that they had to be 13 years old. Seto the glanced at what he was wearing in the picture. It was what he normally wears now a blue trench coat, a blue shirt, blue paints, and black boots. She was smiling in the picture and so was he.  
  
'_I smiled_?' he thought confusingly.  
  
He looked at the picture again and noticed that she was leaning her head into his chest and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.  
  
"Whatever." He said slamming the draw shut.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Ouch!" Lenne yelled.  
  
"Oh my god are you okay?" asked Tea.  
  
"Yeah....I guess." She said gesturing for a hand to get her up. Joey and Yugi took up the offer and got her up.  
  
"So how did ya like your surprise?" asked Raven.  
  
"Coolness." Said Lenne "But, why the surprise?"  
  
"Silly! Your birthday is tomorrow." Giggled Yugi.  
  
"Know but why today?" Lenne asked again  
  
"Because we were all busy tomorrow, well except you."  
  
"Oh...." Lenne looked at Yugi quickly with an evil eye.  
  
"Raven is you guys want to go socializing can you guys go out please?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Umm...sure...Okay." Said answered cheerfully.  
  
Then the whole gang exited her room. As Lenne wad about to get back into her bed her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"_Lenne come to my house....please_." asked a voice so noticeable.  
  
"What is it Kaiba?"  
  
"_Just come you'll see_?" then the other line went dead.  
  
'_What the hell_?' Lenne thought.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
(A/n: R&R plz! _**Like? Hate? Okay? Delete**_? Your call readers! 


	7. Chapter 7: Twisted Emotions

> _(A/n: Hey I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In fact I don't own anything except Lenne Glass. My character is being used in my friends story Angel Eyes. Raven Shadi and Moonlight thanks for letting me use Raven Shadi. Love Much. Oh and if you have read her into chapter, she is right what is try in my story may not be true in her story. Hey I love my author's notes. LOL. Hey everyone thanks for the reviews. Ta Ta  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 7: Twisted Emotions  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne put her head under her comforter. She couldn't understand why he wanted her to go to his mansion at this hour in the morning. Maybe he couldn't sleep. No that wasn't like Seto, because he barley slept anyway and when he did he would sleep without disturbance.  
  
"Why?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"So Raven," started Joey "How was Cali?"  
  
"Fine." She answered while they were walking down towards Yugi's game store.  
  
"Well I see you're just as cocky as your brother." Said Tea.  
  
"**NEVER COMPARE ME TO HIM**!!!" Raven snapped loudly.  
  
"Hey she was just making a point." Mentioned Yugi.  
  
"But, I am not like him." She pointed out.  
  
"Well at least you think you're not." Tristan mumbled.  
  
"Listen!" Raven yelled stopping in the middle of the sidewalk "Just because you and Joey have ego problems Tristan, doesn't mean that you can tell me I'm like my brother!"  
  
"But Raven-"started Yugi before getting cut of by Raven  
  
"No! I don't want to hear it mister "_I'm as tall as Mokuba_" so just keep it in your spiky head of yours!"  
  
"Hey don't talk to Yugi like that!" Yelled Tea.  
  
"Oh! And you!" Raven continued to yell "You talk way too much about friendship! Oh my god Yugi's Yami side wanted to give my brother a piece of mind about what the freakin' _heart of the cards_ truly was and you stopped **HIM**!"  
  
Raven turned around and was about to walk back towards Lenne's house to go to her car and drive to a hotel and stay there, but then Yugi grabbed her arm.  
  
"Let go..." she said "Just forget about me. I am like my brother, blood, heart, and soul, just everything. Why would you wanna be my friend?"  
  
"Because, you were always there for me. Just like Lenne, Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristan, Ryo, and Mai were and now are." Answered Yugi.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
'Why did I ask her over here again?' Seto asked himself while holding the picture of Lenne and himself at a younger age.  
  
Seto heard the door bell. Over the overhead the computer said "**GLASS, LENNE**."  
  
Seto got tense. Never was he this way. He would normally just sit down with an angered look on his face from the moment the person entered to the moment they left, but somehow this was different. He couldn't explain it to himself, he just knew it.  
  
The door opened slower than it usually did to him, but to Lenne it was opening at a normal speed.  
  
'_Why am I here_?' she asked herself again looking around expecting Seto to suddenly appear.  
  
Seto was standing in the darkest corner in the hall way. The only thing you could see was his white trench coat. The rest of his outfit was dark color that blended in with the dark. He watch attentively as Lenne looked for him in the main hall. She probably expected him to be standing in there in the dark. He wanted to call out "_Lenne over here_." But he seemed to be amused by her stupidity.  
  
"Seto," called out Lenne "I think I know why you called."  
  
Seto straightened up while grabbing his collar.  
  
She continued. "You called because..." she paused. Lenne remembered the picture that she had lent Mokuba. She had lent it to him because he wanted to remember what his brother looked like when he was with someone he cared about. _$ Pic Seto found in one of his draws $_ The only thing was he wasn't with Mokuba, he was with her smiling. "Because of a picture you found."  
  
He took a step forward into the light. Lenne still couldn't see him, but she knew he was staring at her.  
  
"Your point?" he finally said after 3 minutes of silence.  
  
"You forgot something Seto," she started "You never told me that you found a picture."  
  
_'She's right_!' Seto thought. No one else knew about that picture, but him. Well at least he thought, but even if she did know how did she know it was sort of a shock to him to see himself that way?  
  
"How do you know?" he asked Her taking another step forward. Now Lenne could see Seto's outline faintly.  
  
"I lent Mokuba a picture with you and me together in it," she paused while moving her hair from her face. "And Mokuba said something to me that I barley caught, but I let him take it anyway. So, once I entered you house and you didn't come stalking towards me I knew that you saw the picture."  
  
Seto walked up to Lenne. From what he could see while approaching her, he could see she was wearing a white sweater with her name on the arm of the sleeve and a pair of blue jeans.
> 
> "Seto..." Lenne Paused.  
  
"Shh..." said Seto putting his finger over her lips.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Yugi your just gonna let her say those things to us?!" yelled Joey.  
  
"Yes I am." He said  
  
"But, that's crazy." Said Tea.  
  
"So," started Yugi looking towards Raven "It's because I love her."  
  
'_What?_' she thought.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Seto grabbed Lenne by her hand and pulled her into the light by the stair case.  
  
"Lenne," Seto started "I know you love me." He pulled her closer to him "You can tell because of the looks in your eyes. I could always tell when you were sad in the orphanage."  
  
Lenne looked up into Seto's icy blue gaze. She felt like she was being sucked into him.  
  
"Seto..." Lenne was suddenly stopped from saying the rest of her sentence by Seto's index finger once again. As Seto was moving closer he leaned his head down while pulling her's gently up so he could see her eyes.  
  
"Lenne do you know how long I have kept all my feelings inside?" he asked her.  
  
"About 10 years." She answered.  
  
Seto could feel her breath on his lips. He was so tempted to kiss her full on, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He wanted her to say that she loved him first, even though he knew she did.  
  
Lenne leaned up to Seto's ear. "I love you." She whispered.  
  
Seto couldn't help looking into her truthful eyes and say "_I love you_" back. Lenne gave out a little giggle. With that Seto leaned down and their lips locked together in a passionate kiss that both Lenne and Seto have never known in their whole lives. It felt like an hour had passed to Seto before they let go of each other.  
  
"Stay with me." Seto pleaded.  
  
"I will." Lenne answered.  
  
As they began to break apart Seto took Lenne's hand and directed her with him up his stairs. Before she knew it she was in her room saying to herself '_This is what should of happened a long time ago_.'  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_(A/n: Hi! Like? Hate? Wow to love confessions in one chapter! How harsh on me. Was it too fast? I like reviews. Bad ones, good ones, in between ones. You name them all! I don't care if they're flames. Please review. _


	8. Chapter 8: Letting Go Of Past Pain

> _(A/n: Hey! Thanks for the reviews that I got for the last chapter. I am updating fast because my summer is going down the tubes. Raven Shadi and Moonlight knows why. Anyone read her intro chapter? She will put the first chapter up when she gets back from being on vacation. I hope! LOL. I hope everyone likes it so far. This chapter will be the longest I think. Oh god I got to keep writing! AH!!! On with the chapter. Oh ya I almost forgot. Lenne's sister Rena is being introduced this chapter. Now on with the chapter!  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 8: Letting Go Of Past Pain  
  
**&!&!&!&!  
  
"Raven?" Asked Yugi.  
  
"Ya," she started "I heard ya. And, um...I wanna say I love you too."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Yugi and Raven looked in the direction that they had cam from and ran back towards Lenne's house.  
  
"Hey! Yug! Wait up!" Yelled Joey running after Raven and Yugi.  
  
"No you guys go somewhere else." Yugi Yelled back staring at Raven.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Tea looked at Yugi with worry in their eyes.  
  
"He'll be okay." Said Tea "Won't he?"  
  
Tristan ruffled Joey's hair "Hey knock it off!" Joey looked at Tea "I don't know Tea. All I know is that she is Kaiba's brother and I don't want her to hurt Yugi in anyway."  
  
Tristan slapped him across the back of his head "Idiot! 'Course he'll be okay!"  
  
They all looked at each other and shook their heads in unison.  
  
"He'll be fine." Said Tea again for a type of closer.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Seto was sat on the edge of his bed while taking of his trench coat. He looked at Lenne who had seemed a little tense.  
  
"You know if you want to you can go into the washroom over there." Seto said while using his index finger to direct her.  
  
"Oh I know." She said "I'm just a little hot, that's all." Lenne grabbed the neck of her sweater.  
  
"Well you can go into the guest room and grab a tang top from there."  
  
Lenne sat down on the bed beside him.  
  
"No," Lenne started "I'm okay."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Then suddenly Lenne started to lift up her sweater revealing a well toned female stomach, this left Seto in a shock.  
  
"Lenne," he started.  
  
"Yes." She said revealing her emerald green tang top.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
Lenne looked at Seto with a concerned look.  
  
"I did something wrong didn't I?" Lenne asked while moving strands of hair out of Seto's face.  
  
"No Lenne...You didn't." Seto looked away from the sweet face that seemed to take him in.  
  
All his life Seto has denied having feelings for anyone else but Mokuba. The problem now was he couldn't anymore. Lenne was the only other person other than Mokuba that he cared about. Growing up in an orphanage had bonded them for life, because they both looked after Mokuba, knew what it was like to feel older than they really were, and a painful childhood after being adopted. The difference was Lenne kept her head high even though she was adopted by two families _**(Duke Devilin's and Yugi Moto's)**_.  
  
"Seto...are you okay?" Lenne asked.  
  
"Yes." Seto answered slowly.  
  
"You're lying." Lenne grabbed Seto's chin and directed his eye sight to her "You're thinking of something."  
  
"No I'm not." He muttered.  
  
Lenne got up from Seto's bed and started walking towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Seto asked.  
  
"Going to the guest room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lenne turned around sharply "Just knock on the door when you're ready to talk Mr. Kaiba."  
  
Lenne then walked out the door. Seto fell back onto his bed. He couldn't understand why he would think of something so depressing to him at such a wonderful time. This had to be the first time he was able to get close to her without the interference of his little brother or Yugi and his gang. Although while he was hosting Battle City, Lenne had been around, but she was always with Yugi and his friends. She was around him most of the time while they were on the airship, but he would just push her away making her drift further away from him. She was right. Lenne had never left him; he just kept pushing her away because he thought his job was more important than his emotional life.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Lenne open the door." Said Raven while Yugi was standing behind her.  
  
"Um...Raven." Yugi said.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"I don't think she's here."  
  
"What? She wouldn't leave her house this early." Raven scratched her head.  
  
"Yes she would." Yugi responded grabbing Raven's hand.  
  
"Yugi...Don't."  
  
Yugi looked at Raven oddly. He knew he didn't do anything wrong, but he felt like he did.  
  
"Rock, Rock on." Said Raven  
  
"What?" asked Yugi with a puzzled look.  
  
"Meep."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was an odd silence. Yugi looked down to the floor while Raven looked off to the right.  
  
"Raven we should go to my place." Said Yugi after about 3 minutes.  
  
"Okay."  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
'_What am I doing to him_?' thought Lenne.  
  
She tried to think of why he would lie about his feeling. Then Lenne remember about his job. He had to run Kaiba Corp. after all, but that was no excuse for the way that he had treated everyone at a point in his life.  
  
Her train of thought broke when she heard a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she called out.  
  
Seto's head popped into the door first then the rest of his body. To her surprise he had taken his black long sleeve shirt off revealing a well toned 6 pack which she would have never imagined him having. As he was walking over to the bed she fell back on the bed revealing about 2 inches of her toned stomach.  
  
"Seto are you ready to talk?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He answered while sitting down on the bed next to her.  
  
She looked into his blue eyes while he looked into her emerald green eyes. They had never felt happier in their whole lives, but Seto knew she wanted to talk and not just sit around staring at each other.  
  
"I was thinking about us when we were young." He finally said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." He paused "We were so close then, but that never stopped you from trying to find...."  
  
"My sister Rena." Lenne finished for Seto.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Seto leaned down and kissed her quickly then pulled back up. Lenne then looked at Seto happily.  
  
"You know," Lenne paused.  
  
"Know what?" asked Seto.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
When Seto looked at Lenne again her eyes were closed. Seto leaned down once again and kissed her once more, but this time her hands were feeling his chest and stomach making Seto ache inside.  
  
"Lenne..." Seto said breaking the kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry." She answered quickly.  
  
"No don't be sorry." Seto moved her hair out of her face.  
  
Lenne pushed Seto off of her. She didn't want this to go so fast if he sort of felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Will you become my girl friend?" asked Seto.  
  
"Yes." Lenne answered.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**$ One Month Later $  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Lenne!" Yelled Raven trying to keep Yugi from falling down the huge flight of stairs in the Kaiba Mansion.  
  
"Yes!" Lenne yelled back.  
  
"The over head just said someone is here to see you but won't say their name."  
  
Lenne looked at Raven once she got closer to her and Yugi.  
  
"Gee...You two look like you guys just did it." Lenne giggled.  
  
"Shut up." Snarled Raven.  
  
Seto walked out of his private office.  
  
"She's right you know." Seto said walking passed them towards Mokuba's room.  
  
Lenne looked at Seto who was wearing blue dress pants, a blue trench coat, and a blue long sleeve shirt underneath.  
  
"Lenne you know he always wears the same type of outfit everyday." Raven laughed.  
  
They heard the over head say the exact same thing again.  
  
"Oh ya! I almost forgot!" Lenne ran down the flight of stairs and opened the door.  
  
"Hello." Said the young girl's voice.  
  
Lenne looked at the girl. She was wearing a plaid blue mini skirt and a white long sleeve v-neck shirt. Her shoes were boots that went up to her knees and her brown hair was just above her butt. This girl looked like she was about 17 years old like Mokuba.  
  
"Yes may I help you?" Lenne asked again.  
  
"Yes," the girl started "My name is Rena Glass and I was wondering if Lenne Glass was here?"  
  
"Rena...Oh my god!" Lenne embraced Rena in a hug of joy.  
  
"I take it you're her." Rena giggled.  
  
Lenne looked at her sister happily.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Seto placing his hands on Lenne's shoulders.  
  
"Seto," started Lenne  
  
"I'm Rena, Lenne's sister." Rena said quickly after cutting Lenne off.  
  
"Well hello." Seto said "I'm her boyfriend Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Oh really?" Rena said sarcastically looking past him towards the 17 year old boy about a yard away from the small group just outside the door "Is that your brother?"  
  
"Yes. That's Mokuba."  
  
Seto called Mokuba over to meet Rena.  
  
"Mokuba this is Rena, Lenne's sister." Said Seto.  
  
"Oh, hi I'm Mokuba."  
  
"Ya as you know I'm Rena."  
  
The two teenagers had a small blush on their faces.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Asked Raven yelling down the stairs.  
  
"What does it look like?" Said Yugi sarcastically.  
  
"Why you...Oh never mind Yugi." Raven and Yugi's noses touched.  
  
Lenne and Seto looked up at Yugi and Raven and shook their heads.  
  
"Cut it out you two," started Lenne "You'll scare the young ones."  
  
Rena and Mokuba laughed.  
  
"Raven, go get one of the maids to set up a room for Rena." Said Seto.  
  
"Okay, I shall." Raven responded marching off with Yugi.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Mokuba carried in Rena's suitcase with her few belongings in it.  
  
Seto and Lenne were in the kitchen trying to make lunch together.  
  
"Lenne," Seto started grabbing Lenne's waist and spinning her around so he could see her emerald eyes "why did Duke Devilin call for you?"  
  
Lenne looked at Seto in a confused state.  
  
"I don't know." She answered.  
  
"Dose he like you or something?"  
  
Lenne wrapped her arms around Seto's neck "Yes he does."  
  
Seto leaned down and kissed her on the lips and when he broke the kiss they were both left breathless.  
  
"Well I won't let him get between us." Laughed Seto for the first time in years.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_(A/n: Like? Hate? Okay? Your call. I need to put up at least 2 more. I think I will be able to do it before my summer is trashed. I'll still update during the summer just not as much as I had hoped to. But, that's okay right readers? Here are some random conversations with the some of the characters in this chapter and me.  
  
Jamie(Me): Ah! I'm done for now.  
  
Seto and Lenne: So....  
  
Seto and Lenne: Hey!  
  
Yugi: Wow...  
  
Raven: Rock, Rock On!!!!  
  
Rena: My eyes are purple like Mokuba's.  
  
Mokuba: Yes they are.  
  
Jamie: Ya this is so cool.... I'll start this again Next chapter! Love Much! _


	9. Chapter 9: Interferences

> _(A/n: Okay I lied. I can get up some more chapters before my summer is trashed. It doesn't take long for me to write the chapters, so I guess during my trashed summer I will be able to get up some chapters. Then when school starts, well you know less and less updating unless I do it all during the weekend. Yes that's what I'll do! LOL. I live for seeing reviews. Please R&R. Love Much!  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 9: Interferences  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Seto had the over head say that Lunch was ready throughout the mansion.  
  
As Raven, Yugi, Mokuba, and Rena walked into the kitchen to sit down, the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Said Lenne.  
  
Lenne picked up the phone and then looked at Seto.  
  
"What is it for me?" he mouthed to Lenne.  
  
"No," she started mouthing back "It's Devilin."  
  
Seto made his hands into fists and stomped out of the kitchen.  
  
"_Hello_." Said Duke.  
  
"Hi," Lenne started "what do you want?"  
  
"_Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you're living with Kaiba_."  
  
Lenne froze '_How does he know_?' she asked herself.  
  
"Look Devilin," Lenne started yelling "You have no right to tell me where I can live or where I can't live!"  
  
Everyone in the kitchen looked at Lenne.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Rena.  
  
"_Oh is that your sister_?" asked Duke sarcastically.  
  
"Leave my sister out of this." Lenne snapped back.  
  
"_Oh well I guess you want my old man to hurt you again_." The other line went dead.  
  
Lenne dropped the receiver and ran out of the room. She wanted to go and kill herself. There was nothing more terrifying to her than Duke's dad. He had left scars in the middle of her back. They started hurting again at the thought of that ass hole trying to hurt her again. Lenne finally stopped running through the Kaiba Mansion when she got to her room, which is also Seto's room.  
  
'_Wait!_' Lenne thought '_That's not Duke. He was the one who helped me get away from his dad even though I had to go back to the orphanage_.' Lenne walked over to the bed and feel forward into it. In Seto's house she felt a type of security and that no one would be able to hurt her.  
  
"Lenne." Said Seto while walking into the room.  
  
Lenne flipped over so she could see Seto's ocean blue eyes. He sat down next to her and embraced her had in his hand. Seto could see there was some thing wrong.  
  
"You know," he started "I have never seen you wear an almost backless shirt. I was wondering if I pick out that kind of dress for you will you wear it?"  
  
"No." she answered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lenne turned her head away from Seto's eyes and let tears fall out of hers. She didn't want to confess the pain that she was feeling at the moment, but she also knew that Seto was the type to wait for answers.  
  
"Scars." Lenne muttered looking back into Seto's eyes.  
  
"Lenne," Seto started as he took off his trench coat "I have scars too except they're all over my back." Seto made Lenne sit up so he could look into her emerald eyes.  
  
"Devilin said," Lenne paused.  
  
"Said what?" asked Seto.  
  
"He said that he was going to have his dad hurt me again." Lenne leaned into Seto's chest and more tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Seto said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Rena was with Mokuba in his recreation room playing DOA which unexpectedly Rena was very good at.  
  
"Hey!" shouted Mokuba.  
  
"I know I win again!" Rena congratulated herself.  
  
"So," started Mokuba.  
  
"Oh no Mister." Rena giggled  
  
"No, no I was wondering if you were enrolled into the Domino School System yet."  
  
"Oh yes I am" Rena put down the Xbox controller.  
  
Suddenly Yugi and Raven walked into the room.  
  
"Come on you two!" Yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Who is the guy with the multi-colored hair?" whispered Rena into Mokuba's ear.  
  
"Oh that's Yugi, Raven's boyfriend." Whispered Mokuba back.  
  
"Hey what are you two up to?" asked Raven.  
  
"Um...Raven what does it look like." Said Mokuba sarcastically.  
  
Raven looked at the TV.  
  
"Oh goody!" yelled Raven "Let me play!" Raven took Rena's controller and started playing against Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba," Rena started "I'm going to find my sister."  
  
"Okay." Said Mokuba, his eyes never leaving the TV screen.  
  
Rena walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She looked to the right and then to the left.  
  
"How am I going to find my sister?" she asked herself aloud.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Seto...We should go back with the rest of them." Said Lenne wiping the tears off her face.  
  
"Yes," he started "I guess your right." He looked at Lenne who was walking over to the washroom. He followed her into the washroom and grabbed her waist.  
  
"Seto," started Lenne  
  
"It's okay to be afraid of your past." Said Seto putting his chin on Lenne's shoulder.  
  
Lenne turned around and smiled at Seto "I know."  
  
Lenne gave Seto a quick kiss on the lips and then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the washroom with her.  
  
"Hey no teasing me." Seto responded after they walked out of his room.  
  
Rena was standing about 2 yards away from them.  
  
"Rena," Lenne started "Over here."  
  
Rena walked down towards them and smiled the whole way.  
  
"I bet you two will get married." Giggled Rena.  
  
Seto and Lenne looked at each other "That's not anything to talk about right now." Seto said with a light blush highlighting his cheeks.  
  
"Rena!" Yelled Mokuba while running down the hall.  
  
"What?" Rena responded.  
  
"Nothing," started Mokuba "I just didn't know where you were."  
  
"Oh."  
  
'_He likes me_.' Rena thought while giggling.  
  
"What's so funny?" Asked Lenne.  
  
"Oh nothing." Responded Rena.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**$ One Week Later $  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Rena!" yelled Lenne trying to find her car keys "Hurry up; you're going to be late!"  
  
Rena ran down the stairs with a blue skirt, small blue over coat with a white shirt under it, and her hair was put up into a ponytail.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." She mumbled when she got to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"I never thought I'd see you in a school uniform." Lenne said quickly after finding her keys.  
  
"Wait!" yelled Mokuba while running down the stairs with is backpack on one of his shoulders.  
  
"What do you need a ride too?" laughed Lenne.  
  
"Yeah," Mokuba started "Seto ran off to work early this morning."  
  
"I know Mokuba," Lenne paused "I'm his girlfriend."  
  
"I keep forgetting that."  
  
"Can we go?" Rena asked while trying to keep her bag from falling off her arm.  
  
"Yes." Lenne responded looking at Raven sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
"Lenne wait." Said Raven.  
  
"What now Raven?" asked Lenne sarcastically.  
  
"Oh never mind I'll tell you when you get back."  
  
"Okay whatever." Lenne opened the front door and had the two teen sit in the back of her black mustang convertible.  
  
&!&!&!&!
> 
> $ At Kaiba Corp $
> 
> &!&!&!&!  
  
Seto was sitting at his desk since 5:30 AM. He hadn't had anything to eat since the night before and all he was drinking was coffee. He had a big conference today and he wanted to be prepared for what Mr. Duke Devilin had to say about his Dungeon Dice Monsters game. He also knew that Lenne was going to give him hell when he went home for not taking the breakfast she had made for him the night before. She had told him that she was getting sick of him not eating full meals everyday, but the least he could do was have a snack; which he hasn't done. Seto grabbed the collar of his long sleeved blue shirt.  
  
"Damn that Devilin." Complained Kaiba aloud trying not to crush is own laptop that sat on his desk in front of him.  
  
He hated thinking about what Lenne had told him he said but he couldn't help thinking about it; especially on a day where he would see him. Seto's thought was cut off by the sound of the office phone.  
  
"Kaiba here." He said sharply.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba." Started Roberts "The conference was cancelled."  
  
"Are you serious?" Snapped Seto.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Is there a reason?"  
  
"Yes, because no one wanted to her about DDM from Mr. Devilin."  
  
"Perfect."  
  
"Have a good day Mr. Kaiba." Seto heard a click from the other line.  
  
Seto looked out his huge office window. He was a little annoyed at the fact that he got up so early to get ready for a conference that wasn't going to happen now. Seto decided to call his limo driver so he could come and take him home.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Have a good day you two." Lenne yelled while waving to Rena and Mokuba.  
  
After Lenne drove off Rena dropped her book bag beside the bench she sat on.  
  
"Why does she always drop us off early?" She asked Mokuba who was eating a small bag of chips.  
  
"Because, Seto always wants me to study in the morning." Answered Mokuba in between crunches of chips.  
  
"Does she always do what Seto says?"  
  
Mokuba picked up his book bag while standing up "I guess so." Mokuba started walking inside when he say a few of his friends and gestured for Rena to come join him. Rena shook her head and started walked in alone after Mokuba was in the building. Rena saw a black limo go by the school.  
  
"I bet that was Seto." Thought Rena aloud. Then she saw the same black limo back up and stop in front of the school "Oh I wonder is he gonna scold me for not studying."  
  
Then Rena saw a man step out of the Limo that wasn't Seto. He had long black hair, except it was up in a ponytail with some hair hanging down in the front, green eyes like her sister, and a black suit on that made him look like a teacher.  
  
"Hello Miss Glass." Said The Man.  
  
"Does my sister know you or something?" Rena asked taking a few steps back.  
  
"Oh yes she does." Said the man "My name is Duke Devilin; I'm your sister's friend."  
  
Rena looked at the school doors '_Screw school_.' She thought walking up to Duke.  
  
"So why are you here?" she asked him while she was shaking his hand.  
  
"Looking for you." Devilin said after fixing his hair slightly.  
  
Rena grinned slightly "Well I have to go to class," she started "So I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Call me." Said Deviling slipping a piece of paper into her small coat pocket.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Right when Lenne got home the limo with Seto in it had pulled up. As he got out Lenne smiled happily to see him home early.  
  
"Your home early." Said Lenne giving him a hug when he stopped in front of her.  
  
"Yeah," he started "The conference was canceled."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Almost everyone that was going to the conference didn't want to hear about DDM." Seto moved strands of Lenne's hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh." Lenne said grabbing Seto's hand as they were walking inside. As the walked in Raven popped out suddenly.  
  
"Okay listen Lenne," Raven started but stopped after seeing Seto beside Lenne "Never mind."  
  
Seto looked at Raven "Lenne," he started.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm going up stairs." Before he was at the bottom of the stairs he turned around to hear what she was going to say.  
  
"Okay I'll come up later if you want me to." Lenne said as she looked at Seto's blue eyes.  
  
"That would be nice."  
  
After Seto was out of site Raven started flipping out "Meep!"  
  
"Okay," Lenne started "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm going to die." Raven blurted out fast.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh I don't know." Said Raven practically pulling her hair out of her head "Look at the kitchen."  
  
Lenne looked into the kitchen to see bottles of champagne, cases of beer, and margarita glass all over the place. Then she looked at the floor to see Joey lying in his own throw up.  
  
"Eww!" screamed Lenne "What the heck happened?!"  
  
Raven kicked Joey trying to get him to stand up "Oh I don't know. Yugi and I had a party and some how Joey stayed here even though we drove him home, I think."  
  
"Oh great! Now I bet you want me to help you clean up!?" Lenne said putting the margarita glasses in the sink.  
  
"Yes please." Raven grabbed one of the cases of beer and put it in the beer fridge.  
  
"Fine," Lenne started "but you owe me big time."  
  
"Deal."  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
It was about 4:30 PM when Raven and Lenne finish cleaning the kitchen and getting Joey into a guest room.  
  
"Ah we're done." Said Lenne sitting up against the wall while she was on the floor.  
  
"Rock, Rock On." Said Raven.  
  
Lenne looked down the hall for a split second.  
  
"Oh my god I have to go to Seto." Lenne said getting up.  
  
"Well okay," started Raven "have fun."  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne was almost to Seto's private office when she Seto walked out of Mokuba's recreation room.  
  
"What took you?" he snapped.  
  
"I helped Raven clean the kitchen." Lenne answered backing up a few steps away from Seto.  
  
"They always interfere when you want to do some thing." Seto complained trying not to have a nervous breakdown.  
  
"No they don't." Lenne responded quickly in an angry tone.  
  
"Well that's all they are anyway is interferences."  
  
Lenne looked at Seto with tears in her eyes. She tried to pretend that she didn't just hear what he said "Then if they're interferences then that's what I am to you isn't it?" Seto didn't answer he just looked off to the right "Seto look at me."  
  
Seto turned away from Lenne and walked back down to his office.  
  
"Fine Seto!" she Yelled trying not to cry "I'll leave!" Lenne ran out of the house without a rain coat on and let the cool rain drops hit her cheeks.  
  
'_No one will see my tears_.' She thought while she was still running away from the Kaiba Mansion '_He could careless where I was right now_.'  
  
Lenne stopped running when she got to a crosswalk. She could barely breathe and all she wanted to do was get to Tea's house where she was going to spend the night hopefully. As the walk signal appeared Lenne started crossing the street. Suddenly a black limo turned the corner sharply. Everything went black for Lenne.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_(A/n: Ah! Lenne got hurt! Maybe. You'll find out next chapter. So did you like? Hate? Okay? Weird? Well okay you get it. R&R.  
  
Rena: OMG! My sister!  
  
Lenne: Relax I might be okay I might have just passed when I saw the limo and then before the limo was about to hit me it stopped.  
  
Seto: But then again something else could have happened.  
  
Jamie Lemmings: Talk again next chapter. _


	10. Chapter 10: Regret

> > _(A/n: Okay here it is chapter 10. Um....ya you get it. Oh here is a pretty disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Never have probably never will (I can dream though), but I do own Lenne Glass and Rena Glass. I don't own Raven Shadi. My good friend Raven Shadi and Moonlight does. I say pretty colors and she says Rock, Rock, On! There is a difference. I say ha ha to that! On with the chapter. Raven Shadi and Moonlight should have her 1st chapter up soon! I hope! Her story is Angel Eyes. Now on with the chapter!  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 10: Regret**  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
The phone rang in Seto's office.  
  
"Kaiba here." He answered coldly.  
  
"_Mr. Kaiba_," Started a woman's voice.  
  
"Make it fast!" he shouted still upset at what Lenne had said.  
  
"_Um...sir we have your girlfriend Lenne Glass here at Domino Hospi_tal."  
  
"What!?" he yelled "Are you sure?!"  
  
"_Yes Mr. Devilin came in with her just 10 minutes ago_."  
  
"I'm coming over right now!" Kaiba slammed the phone onto the receiver after putting on his trench coat. He ran out of his office and ran down the stairs to see Mokuba and Rena just walk in.  
  
"Come on you two!" He yelled while almost running past them.  
  
"What happened?" asked Rena and Mokuba in unison dropping their bags.  
  
"Ya what happened?" asked Joey from the top of the stairs while Raven and Yugi walk up behind him.  
  
Seto looked at everyone once "Lenne's in the hospital."  
  
"What?!" yelled Rena almost falling forward "What did you do?!"  
  
"I didn't do anything." Seto said opening the front door "I don't even know her condition. All I know is that Devilin is involved."  
  
Rena and Mokuba looked at each other.  
  
"What?" asked Kaiba staring at the two teens.  
  
"Nothing lets just go." Said Rena running to Seto's nearest car.  
  
"Hey wait for us!" Yelled Joey.  
  
"Raven if you guys want to go take your own car." Yelled Seto out of his blue mustang window while backing up.  
  
"Okay," she started "Meep!" Raven hopped into her car as Joey and Yugi followed.  
  
They were all worried that Lenne might not be in good condition, so Seto and Raven were both practical speeding down the street to get to the hospital as fast as they could. One thing was for sure in Seto's mind; he didn't want the last few this he said to Lenne be the ones he said earlier. Suddenly Seto noticed that Raven's car was at the side of the road with a police car behind it. Now Raven was going to scream.  
  
"Whoa!" Yelled Mokuba "Slow down please!"  
  
"He can't." Rena responded unbuckling.  
  
"Rena sit down!" yelled Seto.  
  
"No!" she yelled back after she got in the front seat "Now I will."  
  
Seto looked an Rena who was putting on her seat belt now "That's all you wanted to do." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The rest of the way to the hospital was silent. Mokuba didn't even snack on the Swedish Fish he had saved from lunch. The intensity in the car was growing the closer they got to the hospital. When they were pulling up a nurse and Duke were waiting in front of the emergency doors.  
  
"Duke what are you doing here?" asked Rena.  
  
"Same as you worrying about your sister." He responded  
  
Raven, Yugi, and Joey ran up to the group.  
  
"Did we miss any thing?" asked Yugi trying to catch his breath.  
  
"No," started the young nurse "Miss Glass her condition is stable for now."  
  
"What do you mean for now?" asked Seto.  
  
"Well she did break two ribs and she also lost some blood."  
  
"Is it enough to endanger her life?" asked Yugi leaning on Raven's shoulder.  
  
"Well we haven't been able to find a matching blood type donor yet, so her life could be endangered." Responded the nurse leading them inside.  
  
"I'm her sister." Said Rena while going to the front of the group.  
  
"Well miss what's your blood type?" asked the nurse.  
  
"AB positive."  
  
"Good," started the nurse "please follow me miss."  
  
"What about us?" asked Seto.  
  
"Please wait here." Said the nurse taking Rena so she could give some of her blood to her sister.  
  
"Don't worry I'll try and see Lenne." Rena smiled slightly as the doors closed.  
  
Seto looked at Devilin with an enraged look on his face "Why are you here?"  
  
"My limo hit her that's why." Duke responded with no fear of what Seto was thinking of doing to him.  
  
"What's the matter with your limo driver!?"  
  
"He was drunk!" Devilin sat down on the floor trying not to let tears out "I would never hurt Lenne ever."  
  
"You guys stop!" Yelled Raven  
  
"Then why did you tell her your dad would hurt her again?!" Seto pulled Devilin up by his collar.  
  
"What?!" Devilin grabbed Seto's neck "I would never do that! That's inhumane that man was an ass hole even to me!"  
  
"Stop you guys!" Yelled Yugi.  
  
Seto let go of Devilin's collar while Devilin let go of his neck "Then who would?"  
  
Duke brushed off his suit "The only person that I know would do that would be my assistant who is a nutcase which I fired today." Duke attempted to fix his hair "He has this thing that changes your voice or something." Duke looked over at Raven "Anyway my dad is dead so he couldn't hurt anyone anymore."  
  
"Okay. Devilin look over that way." She snapped.  
  
"How are you related to Seto?" he asked once again trying to fix his hair.  
  
"Oh cut it out with the hair." Said Joey elbowing Duke in his right arm "Oh ya Kaiba I called everyone on the way here and told them about what happened."  
  
"What!?" shouted Seto.  
  
Everyone looked at Seto afraid that a vein had popped in his head.  
  
"Dude," Joey started "You're not the only one who cares about her ya know."  
  
Seto sat down and just put his hands over his face. He didn't want to loose the one of the few people that he cared about.  
  
'_Why didn't I answer her_?' he asked himself as tears left his eyes.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Miss please follow me." Said the nurse to Rena who hated being in hospitals.  
  
"Um..." Rena started while trying to keep up with the nurse.  
  
"Yes miss."  
  
"Am I going to be able to see my sister?" Rena almost tripped over the nurse when she stopped suddenly.  
  
"I can let you see her now," the nurse started "but we have to make it fast. I could loose my job for doing this."  
  
"Thank you so much." Rena smiled slightly knowing that she could see how her sister was doing.  
  
The nurse grabbed Rena's arm while she was running down the hall way towards the room Lenne was staying in. The nurse stopped. Rena watched as the nurse pointed towards the partly open door.  
  
"She's in there." The nurse said as she pushed Rena into the room.  
  
Rena walked slowly over to Lenne's bed. To Rena's relief she wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. Lenne had a few cuts on her face, and right arm was in a brace.  
  
"Sis," started Rena taking her hand "Are you awake?" There was no movement coming from Lenne. The only movement Rena could see was Lenne's chest moving up and down because she was breathing "Seto's worried about you." Tears started falling from Rena's eyes.  
  
"Miss you have to go now." Said the nurse quickly.  
  
"Okay." Responded Rena while walking out of the room.  
  
The rest of the way to the doctor was silent.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
"Is everything alright?" asked Mai hugging Joey.  
  
"We don't know." Joey answered "They won't let us see her."  
  
Mai looked over at Seto "What's he doing here?"  
  
"He's Lenne's boyfriend." Said Yugi looking up from a magazine.  
  
"Oh...really?" Mai moved her hair out of her face.  
  
"Ya, really." Responded Joey.  
  
"Gee you make it sound like a big deal." Said Raven elbowing Seto.  
  
"What was that for?" asked Seto rubbing his arm.  
  
"A little amusement for the kids." Responded Raven pointing to Mai and Joey.  
  
"Oh that makes a lot of sense." Said Seto.  
  
As Tea, Serenity, and Tristan showed up Seto started feeling like he would never get the chance to see Lenne alone.  
  
"Hey Kaiba," Started Tristan "What are you doing here?"  
  
Seto glared at Tristan coldly "You're not the only one who cares about Lenne."  
  
"Ya I know." Tristan looked at the floor.  
  
"Kaiba why do you have to be so heartless at times?" asked Mai while sitting down.  
  
Seto looked up from the floor "Listen I'm not that heartless!" everyone in the room felt a shiver up their spine.  
  
A nurse came out with some paper work "Mr. Kaiba," she started stuttering "Please follow me."  
  
Seto looked at his brother and sister while getting up.  
  
"I'll be back." He said following the nurse.  
  
When the nurse and him got into a small room the nurse started talking.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," she started "Your girlfriend is going to live."  
  
Seto gave out a sigh of relief "Can I see her?"  
  
The nurse nodded her head and gestured for him to follow her.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_"Lenne wake up..."  
  
Lenne stirred slightly.  
  
"Lenne wake up..."_
>> 
>> &!&!&!&!  
  
Lenne opened her eyes to see Seto.  
  
Lenne looked at Seto who was slightly smiling.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba," Lenne started.  
  
"I'm...Sorry..." he said while taking Lenne's hand "I felt so horrible when they called me and told me that you were in the hospital." Seto smiled slightly "If you had died...I don't know what I would have done."  
  
A tear feel down Lenne's cheek. The emotions that Seto was showing to her were unbelievable. "Seto..." Lenne smiled "Stay here with me."  
  
He stayed with her while the whole gang came into the room to greet her and ask her how she felt. Seto didn't even blow his top when Devilin gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. They all wished her a speedy recovery. Seto was with her the whole 2 weeks that she was in the hospital. He worked there just so Lenne would feel a sense of security.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_(A/n: Sorry!!!!! I'm so SORRY!!!!!! It took me forever to find the time to do this! And I had a writers block! I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit sucky....But, I tried so you can't blame me. Oh and Angel Eyes has the first chapter up. Oh and those of you that like InuYasha I have a treat for you. I'm starting a fanfic for it. I can give you a summary right now.  
_  
_**Summary for my InuYasha Fic called:  
  
My Emotionless Love  
  
A friend of Kagome's named Nazomi (A/n: She's a made up character. I have fun doing that .LOL.) see's her jump into the Bone Eaters Well. For some reason she is able to follow.When ends up in The Feudal Age in Japan, the first person she meets there is Sesshomaru. Will Sess take her into his arms as he did with Rin? Will he leave her where she stands? Or will he fall in love with her as she follows him?  
**_  
_Hope you like that summary; which I think sucks. LOL. R&R Forbidden Feelings, my amazing readers! _


	11. Chapter 11: Sibling Rivalry, Also Talk

> _(A/n: Jamie Lemmings: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Raven Shadi! I do own Lenne and Rena! Poke This chapter will include the song "Everybody's Fool" by Evanescence which I don't own....sadly....Ya.... Chapter 11....is weird.........I guess.... This chapter has two parts both with different names so don't get confused. The two names are Sibling Rivalry and Talk Of Engagements.  
  
Raven Shadi: Yay.........  
  
Jamie Lemmings: What ever.....  
  
Moonlight: You two really suck at this!  
  
Jamie Lemmings and Raven Shadi: Shut up!!!!! Both chase Moonlight around in a circle  
  
Moonlight: You two are dumb....  
  
Jamie Lemmings: I know we are....  
  
Raven Shadi: We're special..... Hey lets kill Moonlight.....  
  
Jamie Lemmings: Good idea!  
  
Moonlight: What!!!!???? Are you sure???  
  
Raven Shadi: Yep!!!!!!  
  
Jamie Lemmings: Umm... on with the chapter.....Before Moonlight get devoured.....  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 11: Sibling Rivalry, Part 1  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
It was November now. Lenne had been out of the hospital for one month, and she was doing very well. There had been no complications because of the blood transfusion and Seto and Raven haven't fought over something stupid for a while. Well until now that is...  
  
**_Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
_**  
Seto had just walked into his private office to see Raven sitting on top of his desk. "What do you want?" Seto stared at Raven coldly as she picked up her brother's laptop slammed it shut.  
  
Raven jumped off his desk and walked over to him slowly. "We need to talk." Raven stopped in front of Seto and smiled slightly.  
  
**_Have you no shame don't you see me  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
_**  
"Look Raven," Seto started "I have no time to talk!" His cold stare pierced Raven's eyes and she pierced his back.  
  
"Gee I just wanted to see if we could work things out!" Raven walked out Seto's door and slammed it shut as hard as she could. If he didn't want to work things out then fine, he could be that was for all Raven cared.  
  
Seto stood still staring at his door wondering why Raven even considered trying to work things out between them.  
  
_**Look her she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
**_  
It hadn't been the same since they were all adopted.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
_"Seto...." Said Mokuba as he stood by Raven.  
  
Seto looked up at Gozaburo "I'll let you adopt me if," Seto looked down at the ground. "If you take my brother, my sister, and my best friend." Seto looked at Lenne who was now standing beside Raven with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"Well," Gozaburo started "I can't take you all now, but I can come back for your little friend another time." Seto looked over at Lenne who nodded in agreement with Gozaburo.  
  
"Fine." Seto frowned and looked at Raven as Gozaburo walked over to the owner of the orphanage to sign the adoption papers.  
  
"Seto are you stupid!" yelled Raven stomping her feet on the ground "Why would you wanna go with that...that....man!" Raven fell to her knees and began to cry as Lenne walked over to the small playground nearby.  
  
"But Raven," started Seto trying to hold back tears "I don't wanna be her any more!" Seto looked down at his crying sister "Besides I'm the oldest!"  
  
Raven looked up "No we're the oldest Seto! We are! Me and you!" Raven stood up as Mokuba ran to Lenne.  
  
"So I was born first!!!!!!!" Tears started streaming down his cheeks as Raven stared at him coldly.  
  
"That doesn't matter!" Raven started stomping towards Lenne "We're twins! Get it! Twins!!" as the tears flowed down Raven's cheeks Gozaburo came out and gathered the children he adopted. Lenne just sat on the swing as she heard Seto asking Gozaburo something.  
  
"I'll make him come back for you." Seto watched a tears fall out of her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Lenne never acknowledged him being near her. As he walked away she ran after him and grabbed his hand.  
  
"I know you will...." Her grip on his hand was pulled off by the orphanage owner and Gozaburo  
  
"Seto don't leave me!" screamed Lenne.  
  
"Lenne I'll make him come back for you! I promise!" Seto yelled as Lenne's hand slipped out of his hand.  
  
"I won't forget you!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as Seto disappeared....  
_  
**End Flash Back  
**  
_**But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
**_  
Seto came back to his senses to her a knock on his door. "Who is it?" he asked coldly. Yugi popped his head through the door to see a very mad Kaiba.  
  
_**You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**_  
"Kaiba...I need to tell you something." Yugi brought the rest of his body in. "Can you please try and talk nicely to Raven? She went through a lot of the things you did too you know?"  
  
Seto looked down towards the floor. "Tell her to come talk if she wants too..." Yugi nodded his head as he shut the door quietly.  
  
_**Without the mask where will you hide  
  
Can't find yourself lost in your lies  
**_  
Seto sat down on the floor clueless to what Raven was thinking of saying to him. Actually more like yelling to him. Seto heard the door creak open.  
  
"Seto..." Raven muttered looking down at Seto.  
  
"Go on with the screaming Raven..." Seto looked at his floor.  
  
Raven looked at Seto "I'm not gonna scream at you I just wanna talk." Raven kneeled down in front of Seto. "We need to sort out our differences.....for Mokuba and Rena....they don't need to hear us screaming all the time."  
  
_**I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you any more  
**_  
Seto looked up at Raven and smiled slightly to show his agreement with her. "We wouldn't be like this if I wasn't so cold..." Seto got up and helped his sister up as well.  
  
"Ya...." Raven started "And if I wasn't so stubborn...." Raven smiled at her brother who obviously didn't smile back, but nodded his head as a reply.  
  
_**It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
**_  
Seto looked at his clock "Oh...its 5:00 PM." Seto got up on his feet and started walking towards the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Raven while following Seto.  
  
"I promised Lenne that we would all go out for dinner tonight." Seto fixed if collar on his trench coat.  
  
"Oh..." Raven smiled as she followed Seto towards His and Lenne's room.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
_(A/n: Part two of chapter 11 does not have any songs in it, but Yugi still has his Yami side they have a little talk before the residents in the house go out for Dinner.  
_  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**Chapter 11: Talk Of Engagements, Part 2  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
Yugi was sitting in his and Raven's room thinking about the Christmas party he wanted to plan and how during that party he would pop the question.  
  
"Yami..." Yugi said aloud wondering if Yami was still with him.  
  
Yami's figure showed up in front of him. "Yes Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked happy to see so Yami smiled "Yami how should I ask Raven to marry me?"  
  
Yami looked at Yugi with a puzzled look. "Um...I don't know." Yami scratched his head "In Ancient Egypt the marriages were arranged."  
  
Yugi sighed "Oh...Darn..."  
  
Lenne walked past Yugi's room to see him talking to himself.  
  
"Yugi?" Lenne asked as Yami went back into his dormant state.  
  
Yugi looked at Lenne who had a puzzled look on her face "Yes..."  
  
Lenne started walking away with out a reply '_He's loosing it_.' she thought as She turned the corner to see Seto by their room. "Seto...Are you here to get me for dinner?" Lenne smiled at him lovingly.  
  
"Yes I have come for that." Seto walked up to Lenne and grabbed her waist then kissed her passionately and lovingly on the lips. As the kiss was broken Lenne giggled. "Someone is all bubbly today." Seto started tickling her on her stomach gently. When he got closer to her diaphragm she put her hands on his hands and stopped him from going any further.  
  
"Seto..." Seto looked up at Lenne who was smiling at him "Will you always love me?" Lenne's voice was serious.  
  
"Yes..." Seto wrapped his arms around her "Forever." As they headed towards the staircase Rena came popping out of the recreation room.  
  
"Hey so are we going yet?" Rena asked as Mokuba walked out of the room looking at Seto and Lenne.  
  
"Yes." Said Lenne pushing her sister and Mokuba together. Seto laughed and took Mokuba's arm and linked it with Rena's. Mokuba and Rena blushed lightly. Lenne and Seto made them walk like that purposely to see if they were right that they both liked each other. Raven and Yugi came walking out of their room their arms linked also.  
  
"To dinner we go." Said Seto.  
  
&!&!&!&!  
  
**$ One Month Later $  
**  
&!&!&!&!  
  
It was a week before the Christmas Party and Yugi had the special ring for Raven and well Seto was thinking about what he thought should happen. He and Lenne had been going out since mid June. He was sure that they belonged together, but at the same time he wasn't sure.  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto muttered to his brother from the kitchen counter.  
  
"Yes big brother?" Mokuba answered as he popped his head into the kitchen.  
  
Seto frowned '_Will he really understand what I'm asking him to tell me?_' Seto got up from his chair and crossed his arms. "Do you think me and Lenne should get married?"  
  
Mokuba dropped his draw "Hell ya!" Mokuba covered his mouth quickly so he wouldn't spill out all of his comments.  
  
"I take that as a yes..." Seto poked his head out the kitchen to make sure Rena wasn't nearby "Any way we all know you love Rena."  
  
"Hey that's not your business." Seto ruffled up his brother's hair.  
  
"Well you know I know almost everything that you think," Started Seto "So it shouldn't be a surprise that I know you love her."  
  
Mokuba and Seto walked out of the kitchen to see Yugi running down the flight of stairs.  
  
"What is it now Yugi?" asked Seto.  
  
"I need your....advice." Yugi huffed.  
  
Mokuba walked upstairs back to the recreation room. When Mokuba was out of sight Seto started to talk "You want to marry Raven right?"  
  
Yugi froze "Umm...ya..."  
  
"I think it will do her good to marry you." Seto looked at the stairs to see Lenne walking down them.  
  
"Thank you so much Kaiba." Yugi sped up the stairs as Lenne reached the bottom. Lenne's smile was vibrant as she approached him. When she got up to him she pushed him into the kitchen and shut it's door and locked it.  
  
"Lenne..." Seto couldn't finish his sentence because Lenne kissed him lustfully on his lips which made him melt inside. When they broke, Seto picked her up and sat her on the counter top. "Why such the sudden urge to be so close?" asked Seto in while kissing her neck slowly. Lenne stopped him and made him look at her.  
  
"The Christmas Party is next week," she started as she leaned her nose down to his nose. "Can you please not drink till your drunk?"  
  
Seto looked at her slightly smiling "I promise." Seto was about to kiss her neck again when there was a knock at the kitchen door. Lenne quickly unlocked it and her and Seto ran out the back door before who ever it was entered the kitchen.  
  
"Seal your promise with a kiss..." Lenne whispered in his ear with almost no voice. As he kissed her passionately she put her hand around his neck and pulled him closer as if they were going to loose control. Seto broke the kiss slowly and leaned on Lenne's chest. As she breathed he heard her say something that he didn't quite catch, but he picked her up and laid her down on the picnic table and laid down next to her and they looked up at the night sky together.  
  
"Seto," Lenne started placing her head and one hand on his chest "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Seto responded with all the love in his heart.  
  
'_The Christmas party is in one week..._' he began thinking 'I_ have until then to get the perfect ring and ask her to marry and stay with me forever...._'
> 
> &!&!&!&!
> 
> _(A/n: I like this chapter...now...LOL....Well any way, I changed the rating just to be safe. I'm not sure what I'm gonna write in the future. Well any way, on to chapter 12! _


	12. Chapter 12: Singing Carols?

_(A/n: I don't own YGO....Ya......You get it.....On with the chapter...._

_Raven: Umm....Jamie...._

_Jamie: Ya......_

_Moonlight: **/Thinks will they ever stop?/**_

_Raven: This is....ya...._

_Jamie: I'm slow in the head readers so don't mind me...On with the chap for real...._

&!&!&!&!

**Chapter 12: Singing...Carols?**

&!&!&!&!

The day had come. Christmas Eve and both Seto and Yugi were ready to ask the question during this party. Yugi got Raven a plain ring with just a small diamond and two really small diamonds in the band. Seto unfortunately had a harder time picking out a ring because, he wasn't sure if he really wanted to marry her **_(A/n: Even though deep down he did.)_**, he had more variety, and he wasn't sure that she would be ready for marriage. In the end Seto got Lenne nothing big, but it did have two tiny emeralds on either side of the diamond.

"So..." started Yugi as he was helping Seto put up decorations "When are you asking?"

Seto looked at Yugi "I'm not sure yet..." Kaiba scratched his head as he climbed down a ladder in the party hall in his house. The decorating was done and now all Seto wanted to do was sleep until Lenne got home from her job as a waitress, which he didn't really like that much. Yugi picked up some extra streamers and threw them at Seto. Seto looked at Yugi and managed to crack a smile while he threw a set of streamers right back at him.

"See," Started Yugi "I knew you could smile Kaiba."

Seto stopped and turned around and laughed "You caught me Yugi, and you can call me Seto after all you are going to marry my sister."

Before Yugi could respond to Seto, he heard the over head say Joey, Mai, Tristan, Tea, and Duke were at the door. "Why are they always early?" Yugi asked himself aloud.

Seto walked to the door and opened it to see Tea in her new Christmas outfit which was very revealing. Seto heard Rena yelling at Mokuba about something that he couldn't really understand because it was coming from the recreation room.

"So Kaiba," Started Joey "What do ya got to drink?" Seto pointed to the party hall.

"In there," Seto started "There's a cooler and a fridge." Seto didn't have to say any more Tristan, Joey, and Duke ran into the room quickly. Tea and Mai looked at Seto blankly.

"You're hosting this year?" Started Tea "I thought Yugi was..."

"I had nothing to do with this....but I will be joining you due to the fact my girlfriend is going to be there." Seto fixed his collar.

"Gee Kaiba lighten up, have some drinks, and hang with us." Said Mai taking off her coat to show her always very revealing Christmas outfit.

"Did you go shopping for Tea?" asked Seto shutting the door.

"We went together." Said Tea as she ran towards the party hall. Mai soon followed.

Seto took a deep breath and walked up to his room. As soon as he got there he fell onto his bed and fell asleep quickly.

&!&!&!&!

**/Dream/**

"_Lenne will you let me take your hand in marriage?" Asked Seto in a quite dark room._

"_Seto....I...."_

**/Dream Over/**

&!&!&!&!

Seto opened his eyes slowly and rolled onto his side. When his eyes were fully adjusted to the dim light in the room her saw Lenne's jacket beside him. As he sat up her could hear the shower running.

'I'm going to see who else is here.' Thought Seto as he walked out of his room. Seto could hear music coming from the party hall. As he got to the bottom of the stairs the doorbell rang. The over head didn't give any name. Seto answered the door to see Serenity, Marik, and Ryou.

"Hello." Said Seto looking at the three of them like they were going to kill him "The party hall is that way..."

"Thank you Kaiba." Said Serenity giving him a hug. Seto shrugged her off and watched the three run to the party room.

"Mr. Kaiba," started a sweet voice. "I've been looking for you." Seto turned around to see Lenne in a green tang top dress with red heals and a red ruffles on the straps. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with two spiral curls coming down in the front. Of course, Seto was wearing the usual, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and his black dress shirt.

"Well I've been waiting for you to get down here." Seto finally answered as Lenne approached him, smiling.

Lenne put her arms around his neck and smiled sweetly "You remember your promise?" Lenne asked as Seto's grasped her waist.

"Yes." he started as Lenne pulled away from him. "But, before we go in there I need to ask you something."

Lenne stopped and turned around and looked into Seto's ocean blue eyes "What is it Seto?" Seto was about to ask, but then Serenity, Raven, Mai, Rena, and Tea ran out to her and circled around her. They complemented her on her dress and hair and dragged her into the room as Seto followed slowly.

When Lenne was finally all the way in the room Marik saw her and walked over and smiled at her.

"Miss Lenne." Said Marik while kissing her on her hand.

"Hi Marik," Lenne started "Haven't seen you since battle city. How have you been?"

"Well..." Seto decided not to listen to the rest of their conversation and went off and grabbed a bottle of Coolers Light and noticed Joey, Duke, and Tristan spinning around in a circle together. Yugi was standing by Raven. Yugi didn't have a beer, but of course you could tell that Raven had a few already and it wasn't even 9:00 PM. Seto saw Serenity having a coke and Tea was only going to have a few throughout the night, but everyone knew that Mai would be trashed before the night was over. Lenne walked over to Seto while smiling.

"Seto," Lenne started looking into his eyes.

"Lenne I need to ask you something..." Seto froze for a minute "Outside, in the kitchen....some where." Lenne looked at Seto's pleading eyes and put out her hand.

"Lead the way." Lenne smiled as Seto gently tugged her into the kitchen.

"So....what is it?" Lenne asked as Seto placed her on the counter.

Seto looked down at towards the floor while fiddling with his fingers trying to find the right words to say before the question was asked. "Lenne," Seto started looking at the floor. He felt Lenne's gentle grip pull his chin up so they were looking directly at each other. Seto's lower lip trembled "You know I love you...a lot?" Lenne nodded her head in response "Well what if I told you that Mokuba and You were the only things worth living for?"

Lenne smiled "You're living for more than that Seto." Lenne put her hands on his shoulders "You're living for Rena and Raven."

Seto put his index finger on her lips gently. He took the small box out of his pocket slowly as his hands shook, because of his nervousness. "Lenne," He started as he opened the tiny box slowly as Lenne's eyes widened at the sight of a trembling Seto and the tiny box. "Will you marry me?"

Lenne put her hand over her mouth and almost screamed. She looked at the tiny ring with the small diamond in the middle of two tiny emeralds on a platinum band.

Lenne gave Seto a hug and then kissed him on the cheek "Yes." She whispered into Seto's ear as he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. Seto picked Lenne up in a cradle like hold and walked into the hall way. "Seto," Lenne started before they entered the party hall.

"Yes." Seto looked into Lenne's emerald eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips. "Are you better now?"

Lenne smiled "Yes let's go."

When Seto and Lenne were about to enter the room they heard Serenity, Mokuba, and Rena screaming, Joey, Duke, and Tristan were singing some song, and Marik, Yugi, Raven, Mai, and Tea laughing.

"What the hell is going on!?" Yelled Seto as he entered with Lenne still in his arms. Everyone stared at Seto and Lenne. Duke was still spinning around in a circle and Raven screamed. Seto put Lenne down and scanned everyone in the room. "Lenne and I are getting married." Seto stopped breathing as Duke Devilin walked over to him.

"Have a drink there old Kaiba!" Duke handed him a Coolers Light and smiled. Joey and Tristan hugged each other and the started singing.

**_I Saw mommy kissing Santa Clause_**

**_Underneath the mistletoe last night....etc...etc...._**

Everyone just ignored Joey and Tristan and got back to having fun.

"Raven?" Yugi asked quietly. "Can I, erm, talk to you for a second?"

Raven swayed back and forth a bit. "Hunmhuh?" she said really intelligently. She had had a few too many drinks this evening so far.

"Raven? I think you need a break from all that alcohol." Yugi grabbed her arm to help her walk a little better.

When they reached the living room, Raven looked at him. "Maybe..." she said before finally flopping on the couch, fast asleep.

'_Great_,' thought Yugi. '_Just as I was going to ask her to marry me, she falls asleep. Oh well, at least she isn't having anything more to drink_,' Yugi thought, before lying down beside her **_(a/n: It's a really wide and long couch)_** and falling asleep.

&!&!&!&!

As the party began to die down, Lenne started taking everyone's keys as Seto was leading everyone to a separate guest room **_(A/n: a lot of those I might add)_** so nothing bad would happen.

"Lenne..." stuttered Joey "Can you drive me home?"

Lenne looked at Joey "**NO**, you're staying here tonight." Joey got dragged out of the room by Tea and Mokuba. Everyone was out of the room except Raven, Yugi, Seto, and Lenne. Lenne started walking out of the room.

"Lenne," started Seto as he spun her around "Why are they all staying here tonight?"

Lenne looked at Seto and then giggled slightly "Silly, they're all drunk. Well except for Tea and Serenity." Lenne Kissed Seto on the cheek "You shouldn't be so anti-social."

Seto took Lenne's hand as they were walking up the stairs towards their room. Seto looked down into Lenne's eyes and then picked her up.

"Seto what's this for?" Lenne asked sleepily.

"I'm going to be really busy at work for the next couple of months." Seto paused. "Are you willing to wait for me?"

Lenne yawned "I love you, so you know I'm willing to wait."

When they got up into their room Seto placed her gently on the bed and watched Lenne breathe lightly as he took of her high healed shoes and then crashed down next to her. Lenne moved into Seto and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same to her. They fell asleep quickly.

&!&!&!&!

Raven woke up. "Oh, God, what happened last night?" she said rubbing her head. She looked around and saw the wreck left from the party. "Ouch... must've drunk too much. Damn hangover..."

Yugi stirred. "Raven?" he said sleepily.

"Hmm? Yugi? Did you get drunk too?"

Yugi smiled. "Not exactly. I was going to ask you something last night, but it didn't quite work."

"Hang on Yug. Lemme go get some Tylonel or something and then I'll be all ears."

"Go ahead, then." Raven smiled and left the room. Yugi sighed and sunk into the couch. '_Well, now or never..._'

&!&!&!&!

Lenne woke up to find Seto's arms wrapped around her shoulder. When she looked over towards the clock it was about 9:30 AM and Rena and Mokuba were already up in the recreation room playing the new game that Seto and she had gotten for them. It was called Dance, Dance Revolution Ultra Mix. Rena was yelling something about her winning the 7th game in a row and Mokuba was yelling about the next time they play he'll bet her.

Seto stirred a bit and then opened his slightly to see sparkling emerald eyes gazing upon him "I see Rena and Mokuba already found their new game."

Lenne giggled "Yeah," Lenne pushed Seto off of her and ran into her closet in their room.

"What are you doing?" asked Seto sitting up slightly on the bed.

When Lenne came out of the closet she had a small box, which Seto took to be a bracelet box. Seto reached out for it when Lenne sat down, but she moved her hands away from his still gripping the box. In a result Seto's head fell into her lap and she looked down into his eyes and smiled happily. Lenne opened the box and Seto's eyes widened at the sight of a gold bracelet with a really tiny charm that said "**_I love you_**" and Seto looked up at Lenne as he put on the bracelet.

"Thank you." Said Seto as he leaned up to kiss Lenne. Before his lips reached her's she stopped him. Seto looked puzzled, but then she surprised him bye kissing him passionately.

Seto smiled. "Seto you smiled." Giggled Lenne as Seto tickled her stomach.

"Don't rub it in." Seto laughed slightly as Lenne managed to get up off the bed and run out the door.

&!&!&!&!

**/2 hours Later/**

&!&!&!&!

Raven came back. "Ahh, that's better!"

Yugi looked up. "It takes you **TWO HOURS** to get a Tylonel???"

"No. It takes two hours for it to work. I knew you wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to be able to pay attention."

Yugi smiled and got up. "You know," he said, getting the box out but hiding it being his back, "Normally a guy would get down on one knee to ask this, but I already only come up just past your waist."

Raven backed up. "Does that mean..." she trailed off quietly.

Yugi grinned and took the box out from behind his back. He opened it revealing the ring, and said, "Raven, will you marry me?"

Raven looked at him, then at the ring, then back at him again. "I... I don't know what to say..."

"A simple '**_yes_**' would be nice."

"Alright, then yes, Yugi Muto, I will marry you," Raven said, sliding on the ring.

Raven suddenly started laughing.

"What is it, Raven?" asked Yugi scratching his head.

"Well... I just realized... **YOU AND SETO ARE GOING TO BE BROTHERS-IN-LAW**!!!" Raven looked at the floor quickly.

Yugi laughed "Well I would have been anyway, because me being Lenne's step brother **_(A/n: Because his mom/grandfather/whoever adopted her so that kinda makes the brother and sister I guess. On with the fic)_**."

Raven stood silent "So are you saying that Lenne and Seto are getting married?"

"Yes I am saying that."

Raven started screaming with laughter "Seto turned soft! He turned **SOFT!!!! YES!! I WIN! ROCK, ROCK, ON!!!!!!!!!!**"

Yugi looked at Raven and sighed "He loves her..."

Raven sighed back "Ya I know...I was just messin' with ya."

Yugi and Raven walked out of the Party Hall and looked around to see Joey on a small arm chair near the entrance and to find Duke and Tristan on top of each other right next to Joey.

Raven heard Lenne screaming with joy and Seto actually laughing as he tried to catch Lenne as they ran down the stairs. When Lenne reached Raven and Yugi and saw her ring she squealed as Seto tickled her sides. As soon as Seto stopped Raven and Lenne complemented each others rings as Seto and Yugi walked off with Yugi laughing at the sight of Tristan and Duke on top of each other.

&!&!&!&!

**/One Month Later/**

&!&!&!&!

It was January 25th, the one day Lenne hated out of the whole entire year. She had just woken up from a nightmare that she refused to remember even though it continuously haunted her memories. The cold sweat on her forehead trickled down as she walked into the bathroom to wash off her face. For three nights she had the nightmare and each time she woke up it was 4:30 AM; the exact time both her mother and father got killed by a drunk driver.

"Seto," Lenne thought aloud "Where are you when I need you to comfort me?" Lenne wiped off her face with a black face cloth and went downstairs to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and looked for her bottle of Sprite. She heard the door to the kitchen open slightly. She heard the lights click and when her eyes adjusted to the light She saw Yugi walking over to her.

"Lenne what's wrong?" asked Yugi as he grabbed a paper towel and wiped the sweat off of Lenne's forehead.

Lenne sighed and then pointed to the calendar near the door to exit the kitchen "It's the 25th of January."

"Oh..." Said Yugi as Lenne sat down and he sat down next to her "I'm sorry." Yugi leaned over and tried to give Lenne a brotherly hug but she pulled away.

"Don't be sorry." Lenne sniffled as tears started falling down her cheeks "You didn't do anything!" Lenne wrapped her hands around her head "That stupid drunk driver did!" As Lenne continued to cry Seto walked into the kitchen just coming home from work to see Yugi trying to comfort a sobbing Lenne.

"Lenne," Started Seto as he put his hand on her right shoulder.

"She..." Yugi stopped and whispered something in Lenne's ear and Lenne nodded as she wiped her tears away. Yugi walked out of the kitchen and then Lenne looked at Set before crying again.

**/Flash Back/**

_"Mommy can I go with you?" Asked a 10 year old Lenne smiling while crying._

_"No sweetie...I have to go get your dad. You and Auntie Nazomi need to watch Rena." Said a sweet, motherly voice._

_"Okay." Smiled Lenne "Bye mommy!"_

_That was the last time Lenne saw her mom alive and smiling._

**/End Flashback/**

Seto pulled Lenne's chin up and then embraced her "Lenne," he started as Lenne's body wracked with sobs "I know what it feels like to feel the way you do right now." A lone tear managed to slip down Seto's cheek. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Lenne looked up at Seto "Come home earlier please." She wiped her tears off on Seto's blue shirt.

"I will," He started "I promise." Seto picked Lenne up and carried her back up to their room and gently placed her on the bed and then crawl onto the bed gently so Lenne would calm down a bit.

"I just remember something." Lenne suddenly said quietly "He was the one who killed my parents. He told me while he was whipping me with his belt 10 years ago on this very same day at the same time he killed them." Lenne's breathing steadied.

"Lenne who? Who killed them?" Then Seto realized that she had fallen asleep. He made a mental note to what Lenne said and from that moment on he was determined to find out who this "HE" was that killed her parents and why such a delicate girl could have been beaten by a man.

&!&!&!&!

_Jamie: Well that's the chapter...I think it is kind of a cliffy... Maybe not, but who cares! Sorry for the long wait for an update._

_Raven: **/Cough/** Um....forgetting something?_

_Jamie: Oh ya! I thank Raven for helping me on part of this chapter! It's the parts that Yugi get engaged to Raven!_

_Moonlight: Woopie...._

_Jamie: **/sigh/** Well R&R readers! Oh ya! And read Raven's Story called Angel Eyes. Though we have the same characters because she is using one of mine and I am using one of her's the two stories are really different! Trust me! I know!_

_Raven: HEY!_

_Jamie: **AHH!** /Runs from Raven who has a chainsaw/ **PLEASE READ HER STORY AND REVIEW IT TO! AND REVIEW MINE SO I CAN LIVE AND WRITE MORE! PLEASE!!!! AHH!!!!!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Something Missing

_(A/n: Jamie: Yes it has been very long since my last update._

_Raven: No you think?_

_Moonlight: sighs_

_Jamie: Anyway on with the chapter..... Oh ya.....The song 'Missing' and By Evanescence will be in this Chapter part way through…I don't own Evanescence or the song..... )_

**Chapter 13: Something Missing**

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**_

Seto woke up and looked beside him not seeing Lenne. He heard the bath tub water running.

_**Maybe someday you'll look out,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
Isn't something missing?**_

Quickly he ran to the bathroom in his room to see Lenne turning off the focete for the bathtub off. She looked over at him with sad eyes. "Seto..." Lenne ran over to him and hugged him crying. He could feel her tears going through his shirt. He patted her head gently and tried telling her it was okay, but he knew he couldn't say that because he didn't know if she was mourning her parents death or how she was abused by Duke Devilin's father.

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.**_

"Lenne please don't cry." Seto said while kissing her forehead. "Don't be afriad of whatever you're afriad of... because I'm here for you always...." Seto patted her head as she looked up at him still letting tears leave her eyes. Seto outlined her lips with his finger. Lenne closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh of relaxation. Seto grinned happily and kissed her lightly while still hugging her carinly.

_**Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?**_

Lenne pulled back and slightly smiled at him. Her smile wasn't real but he believed it to be. "Thank you..." she whispered into his ear. She walked out of the bathroom and out to the hallway where she saw Rena and Mokuba talking in a dark corner. She wasn't noticed by them. Lenne could have sworn she saw them kiss as she walked down to the kitchen holding her wrist lightly.

_**Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Raven saw Lenne walking into the kitchen slowly holding her wrist. "Lenne..." Raven said walking up to her. "Are you okay...?" Lenne nodded her head and kept walking to the fridge. Raven saw her take out the diet coke and shrugged as she left the kitchen.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.**_

After Raven left Lenne opened the draw with the knives in it and eyed them. _'It would be easier just to make mysef go away... I wouldn't have to worry about my memories any more...' _she thought picking a small sharp knife up. Still holding the knife she rolled up her red sweater sleeve to reveal a cut already made by a razor blade. Lenne sighed looking at it and began to cut herself a little more. The pain seemed to feel good to her because she had other pains that were bothering her that day. January 25th was the worst day she ever knew.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.**_

Yugi walked into the Kitchen and saw Lenne doing this. "Lenne!" He yelled grabbing the kinife from her hand. "Why are you doing this!?" He yelled grabbing a small washing towel from the closet in the kitchen. Lenne didn't answer. As Yugi covered the wounds she had made to herself he made her sit. "I know you miss your parents but you don't have to do this... You have people who care about you." He looked up at her emerald eyes and didn't see the vibrant dancing eyes she had always had before. They were blank and emotionless and Yugi wrapped the wash towel around her wounds.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**_

Lenne shut her eyes and looked at Yugi with no emotion. "You wouldn't understand Yugi..." She said silently standing up. "I should be dead... It was like my mother knew she would die.... that night she left..." Lenne let the tears leave her eyes ans she ran out of the kitchen to see Rena looking down at her wrist. "Go away!" Lenne Yelled as she walked quickly by her sister. Lenne still felt blood leaving her wrist. Even though Yugi was right Lenne didn't want to believe it then. Duke Devilin's father's voice was in her head telling her that he was the one that made her parent go off the road that night. She could still feel him whipping her with his belt because she had been awake talking to Duke about her parents.

_**Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.**_

Seto walked out of his room and saw Lenne approaching. He tried to hug her, but she just walked right by him and went into the room and locked the door. Seto shurgged thinking she just wanted sometime alone. He was about to go to his office in the house when he saw Yugi and Rena running towards him. "What's wrong?" Seto asked as the two caught their breath.

_**I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out:  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Rena was the first to speak. "I saw blood coming from Lenne's wrist!" She yelled as Seto took hold of her shoulders yelling something she really couldn't understand because she was still trying to breathe from the shock that just came to her about her sister.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.**_

Seto let go of Rena and took his room key out of his pocket and opened his bed room door. He ran to the bathroom and saw Lenne in the bathtub. The water was red. Seto knew it was her blood.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

Lenne opened her eyes and saw the three and then closed them again as Seto shook her and told Rena to call the police. She could hear Seto saying why would you do this to yourself. Lenne could have sworn she felt the blood still leaving her wounds as she felt ice cold ice pack on her wrist that was now out of the water. She opened her mouth to say 'Let me die...' but, it wouldn't come out because she knew Seto would die without her. Still she felt like she needed to die to be away from the memories and all the sadness she held in for years.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.**_

Seto held Lenne close as he noticed the bleeding began to stop after Yugi put the ice pack on her wrist. "Why Lenne?" He asked her as he began to let out tears that hit her face. She was now out of the water on the bathroom floor. Rena came running back in saying they would be her soon. Seto was still crying even though he knew she would be saved. Lenne ment the world to him if she had died he would be with her soon after. "Don't die... I love you..." He whispered into her ear as she began to breathe normally again.

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you  
And wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?**_

Lenne opened her eyes as she heard different voices coming into the bathroom. They were paramedics. She knew she was saved. She was happy yet upset. Lenne felt like she wanted to die, but she began to remember Seto as she was put on the strecher. They strapped her in and she looked at Seto who was beside her. Happily there was an elevator in his mantion. When the go to the bottom she began to close her eyes again knowing that she was only upset because of the date. Only Seto got into the ambulence with her.

_**Isn't something...**_

Seto could see Raven running outside with Mokuba and she ran to the ambulence and got in. He looked at Yugi, Rena, and Mokuba and tried to give them a reassuring look, but it was impossible. The doors closed and Raven was the first to speak. "Why did she do this Seto?" Raven asked looked over at her brother who was still crying.

_**Even though I'd be sacrificed,  
You won't try for me, not now.**_

Seto looked at Raven as he stopped crying. "Because of that Bastard! Duke's father!" Seto yelled sharply as tear made their way down his face again. Seto leaned his head on the back of the ambulence wall. _'HE WILL PAY!'_ he yelled at himself vowing that he would do that for Lenne because her loved her.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?**_

_(A/n: That wasn't what I thought it would be like 5 months ago but it turned into that... so... there at least I updated it! FINALLY! LOL! Okay more to come!)_


End file.
